wanderoveryonderfandomcom-20200223-history
The End of the Galaxy
With just [[The Secret Planet|''one surviving planet left]], Wander and Sylvia lead a band of rebels in a final stand against Dominator, while Lord Hater rushes to conquer the planet first. Episode Summary The episode starts with Lord Hater and his Watchdogs looking at live feed of Planet Binglebop being threatened by Dominator's drill. The drill falls, the planet breaks, and gets replaced by pixelart of a bleeding heart. Dominator has destroyed the last planet in the galaxy. Peepers cries in despair, as Hater walks away in silence. Peepers admits defeat. Dominator laughs at her success. She sees the Bots not celebrating, and issues Celebration protocol Omega (which isn't as awesome as expected). She ignores them, and celebrates her success yelling "THERE'S NOTHING LEFT OF THIS STUPID GALAXY!" She then suddenly realizes that she has no more planets to ruin and no more people to terrorize. Dominator falls into depression, and the Bots fail to comfort her. Meanwhile, King Bingleborp arrives on the Secret Planet. Wander greets him, while the king demands revenge. Wander reassures him that they have the smartest, toughest, and greatest in the galaxy to figure out something. They join Sylvia's seminar, where she encourages the other refugees. As they come up with ideas, they learn that those plans are impossible. Mittens suggests waiting until Dominator gets bored and leaves, but Sylvia shoots that down, knowing full well that Dominator will destroy another galaxy if she does leave. She looks to Major Threat for a suggestion, but he has none. Instead, Threat suggests they order a pizza, and everyone turns away from Sylvia as the arguing ensues. On the Skullship, Peepers can't find the Watchdogs or Hater. Suddenly, he walks into the conference room where Hater is giving a lecture. He reports a planetoid (the Secret Planet) left unharmed. Hater also shows that Wander is on the planet and plans to use him as a distraction to conquer the planet. There, they will make their stand against Dominator. Peepers is surprised that Hater has finally come down to his senses and managed to come up with a plan to stop Dominator even without his help. It's complete chaos on the Secret Planet. Wander gets the refugees' attention and gives a speech to rally them, saying that they still have a chance as long as they have each other. The refugees misinterpret his advice as "Destroy Dominator!" Wander panics to stop them, but no one listens. He turns to Sylvia, but she sides with the refugees, sadly stating that "an enemy is just an enemy." While Sylvia tells everyone to prepare for the attack, Wander decides to face Dominator alone. On the ship, Dominator faces cabin fever. A Bot suggests dominating another galaxy, but she refuses to start from scratch. She soliloquizes about her "masterpiece" when Wander runs by in an orbble. After boarding the ship, Wander gets surrounded by Bots. Dominator tells the Bots to stand down, so she can destroy him herself. Wander runs through the ship as Dominator chases him. Hater walks into the engine room of the Skullship and starts barking orders. He throws the ship into 'Skullcrusher mode', where it boasts fangs, huge tailpipes, and a much sleeker design. Peepers ecstatically tears up right before Hater orders to charge. Back on Dominator's ship, Wander tries to talk to Dominator while running for his life. He spots Sylvia's shadow, which gets its head blasted off. Wander is heartbroken, while Dominator laughs at his reaction of the destruction of an ice sculpture. Wander confronts Dominator and asks what is wrong with her. He says that everyone else is trying to destroy Dominator, but he's come to just talk this out. She thanks him... "for letting her know there's more of friends out there for her to destroy." A Bot scans him, and reports where he's been: the Secret Planet. Dominator is overjoyed that there's still a planet left. She proceeds to freeze Wander before finding the planet. The refugees gear up for war, until they realize they have no plan. She asks Wander for help to get on her ship, but finds that he's gone. She runs out, only to find hundreds of Bot guns aimed at her. Dominator's drill looms over the planet, taunting them with her captive. The Skullcrusher arrives, with Hater announcing his stand. Hater yells at Dominator about attacking ''his galaxy and "breaking up" with him. He reveals a massive arsenal of weapons, but Dominator takes down his ship with a single small blast. She tosses this aside as "weird" and continues. Dominator lowers her drill, raises it, lowers it, and so on for the heck of scaring everyone. Wander begs her to stop, but she then threatens to kill Sylvia to make him suffer. She gets her Bots to hold Sylvia in place and lowers the drill right over her. But when all hope is lost, the undefeated Lord Hater gets in the way and uses his powers to stop the drill with a gigantic electric shield bubble surrounding the planet, much to Dominator's shock. Watchdogs run in, shoot down the Bots, and rescue Sylvia. Peepers bonds with her once more and together they start easily taking out a mass number of Dominator bots, allowing the refugees to join the battle. Hater's shield electrifies Dominator's ship and jams her controls, causing her to panic. Wander is overjoyed to see Hater playing the hero. He mocks Dominator for underestimating Hater, infuriating her. Thinking fast, Dominator contacts Hater through a hologram down from one of her bots. Knowing he isn't sure if he can win, she attempts to further discourage through insults, calling him "a joke that nobody has ever or WILL ever respect". Hater nearly loses his grip until Sylvia crushes the robot transmitting the hologram and starts chanting "HATE'S GREAT, BEST VILLAIN!" All the residents of the galaxy, complete with Peepers and the watchdogs, and even Wander join the rooting, proving Dominator wrong. Hater breaks into tears to see the whole galaxy accepting him as the greatest. With enough courage, he uses incredible strength and power to electrocute the ship and pierce the drill right through it, not only destroying its core, but defeating Dominator as she gets caught in the wreckage and it crushes her armor. Injured and wedged by a blade from her drill, Dominator calls her robots for help, but all the bots in the ship are either crushed by the drill, or malfunctioning by Haters lightning. She yells that she doesn't need anybody. Wander discovers that her nature is caused by the fact that she is lonely and has no real friends, further infuriating Dominator. Dominator tries to make a comeback that she has lots of friends, which Wander proves false. Right as Dominator reaches her breaking point, the ship starts crumbling and Wander recovers Dominator in an orbble in the last second before the entire ship ends in a gigantic explosion. All the remaining Dominator bots collapse and the refugees cheer, but Sylvia looks up in sadness believing Wander didn't make it, prompting the refugees to cease the cheering and look up. As the clouds clear away, all that's left is Wander hugging Dominator in an orbble. She remorsefully questions him why he would save her life after everything she did, and he calmly explains that "an enemy is just a friend you haven't made yet" and if everyone can cheer for Hater, then they can accept her too. She tries to remind him that she demolished the whole galaxy, but Wander ignores that. They watch as The Flower's seeds bloom on the broken planets and magically create new ones. Wander starts over welcoming Dominator to the galaxy, complete with a fruit basket. After a pause of confusion, she snaps and kicks Wander away, calling everyone "a bunch of dorks" for the last time, and takes an orange from Wander, pointing out that she took it because she's hungry, not because she's Wander's friend. She angrily storms off from the galaxy unlikely to return. Wander's orbble pops, and he regrets not making a new friend. Sylvia reminds him that he can still be Hater's friend, only to find that he still hasn't changed from his ways. He announces that he'll conquer every planet, planting a flag in the Secret Planet. Wander steals his flag, and Hater orders the army to give chase. Wander and Sylvia fly off in an orbble, with the Skullship chasing them. Transcript Credits Lord Dominator wanders the regrowing galaxy with the fruit she took from Wander, attempting to open it. She storms away after the fruit sprays her in the face, grumbling "they'll get what's coming to them". The camera then pans down to reveal a small U.S. space probe that crash-landed on a nearby planet as a flash of lightning shoots out and monkeys are heard screeching followed by Lord Hater's laughter, all foreshadowing the now-cancelled third season. Songs * "I'm the Bad Guy" (reprise) * "Lord Hater's Theme" Gallery Quotes Background Information *This episode was strangely not promoted as a series finale. Trivia *This is the seventh and final 22 minute episode (The Pet, The Little Guy, The Rider, The Greater Hater, The Battle Royale, My Fair Hatey), the last episode of the Dominator saga and most of all, currently the final episode of the whole series. *Sylvia and Peepers break the fourth wall in the episode by respectively stating "Dominator has driven us from our homes and kept us on the run for an entire season...of our lives!" and "Where's this guy been all season...of our lives?" **After rescuing Sylvia, Peepers also breaks the fourth wall by mentioning that the battle is a "one-time stop-the-badder-bad-guy thing", refering to the common plot cliché in which the hero and the villain temporary team up to stop a greater evil. *This is the second appearance of the secret planet. ("The Secret Planet") *It's revealed that the reason Lord Dominator acts so evil and devious is that she's lonely, and since she can't make friends, she makes enemies instead. *The episode uses several "book ends" that match the beginning of the season: **Wander offers Dominator a fruit basket. **Dominator foreshadows at the end of the episode. **Dominator refers to her enemies as "a bunch of dorks" at the end. **The episode opens with Dominator destroying a planet. **Hater tries, and fails, to ignore that Dominator is more impressive than him. **Wander tries to convince Sylvia that a bad guy isn't just a bad guy. **Wander gets surrounded by Bots almost immediately after boarding the ship. **Wander reasons that Dominator wants them around. **Wander steals Hater's flag. *When Dominator is trying to entertain herself, the background music is an instrumental version of "I'm the Bad Guy." * Eighth time the title card completes a character's sentence. ("The Greatest", "The Hero", "The Brainstorm", "The Party Animal", "The Big Day", "The Matchmaker", "The Heebie Jeebies") * The last scene of the episode is a redrawn shot of the end of the original theme song animatic. Continuity *This episode concludes the Dominator saga, and, as of today, the series altogether. *This episode continues from "The Flower" *Most of the refugees are from the previous episodes of the whole series. *Hater tells Dominator that she can break up with him, as seen in "My Fair Hatey." *Dominator mentions Bot 13, a probe she "killed" in "The Bot". *"The Greater Hater", "The Show Stopper, and "The Night Out" are mentioned by Wander during Lord Dominator's defeat. *Commander Peepers calls for Andy, a Watchdog from "The Eye on the Skullship." *Dominator called Wander and Hater "a bunch of dorks" in "The Greater Hater." *In "The Heebie Jeebies", Sylvia states that courage is the power they need in order to defeat Dominator, which is exactly how Lord Hater beats her in this episode. Allusions *''Veni, vidi, vici'' - This Latin phrase, when translated to the well known "He came, he saw, he conquered" associated with Julius Caesar, is paraphrased by Lord Dominator as "I came, I saw, and I dominated." *'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'- Bloo makes a cameo appearance among the refugees when Wander gives a speech to them. Production Information 'International premieres' * June 27, 2016 (Disney XD Canada) * February 10, 2017 (Disney XD Latin America) * February 11, 2017 (Disney XD Brazil) * February 17, 2017 (Disney XD United Kingdom) Awards * Justin Nichols won an Emmy Award on October 17, 2017 for Character Animation for this episode. References Cast * Jack McBrayer as Wander * April Winchell as Sylvia, Michelle * Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater, Dom-Bots, Cashier * Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers, King Bingleborp * Noël Wells as Lord Dominator * Fred Tatasciore as Dominator's Mech Voice, Destructor, Lost and Found Guy, Captain Tim * Craig McCracken as Destructor's Sock * Bill Fagerbakke as Prince Cashmere * Seth Morris as Neckbeard * Andy Bean as The Black Cube (uncredited) * Daran Norris as Mittens * Piotr Michael as Major Threat Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Half-hour episodes Category:Featured Articles